White
by Nain
Summary: Back by popular demand! Set directly after Revolutions. Trinity and Neo meet again in a completely unexpected place... MAJOR SPOILERS. DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN REVO.
1. Neo

White  
  
A/N: Set after Revolutions. THERE ARE SPOILERS. This is just a Trineo vignette about a possible afterlife.  
  
---  
  
For miles, everything was white. That was all Neo could see.  
  
See?  
  
Neo sat up abruptly, looking around, savoring his newly regained vision. But he still didn't understand what he was doing here. He thought he had died after that fight with Smith.  
  
And there were people here. All dressed in white. There were beds identical to what he was laying on right next to him, with people who were still asleep. Neo noticed a needle in his arm, and reached for it to take it out.  
  
"Don't do that," said a voice above him, and Neo looked up to see a smiling woman, dressed in white with a nurses' cap on. "You'll tear your vein. Here, let me do it for you." Taking Neo's hand, she slowly removed the needle, set it on the bedside table, and smiled at Neo.  
  
"Where am I?" Neo asked slowly, trying to comprehend his situation.  
  
"You are in the afterlife," the woman said calmly. She tapped his water glass with her finger, and it was full. She motioned to it, and Neo took it, taking a sip. It was different from the metallic-tasting water on the ships or in the Matrix.  
  
"What is the afterlife?" asked Neo, setting the water back down and flexing his fingers. "I thought I was dead."  
  
The woman smiled again. "Ah, but you are dead." And with that, she began clearing away medical equipment on a table, still facing Neo. "You died in that fight, but your soul passed on to here. You will be here forever, in human form."   
  
Neo looked at her. "Does that mean... heaven and hell are real?"  
  
The woman smiled once more. "More or less. The evil souls do not pass on at all. They just die. But you, Neo, were a savior to men. You came here." And she left, carrying a bucket and a mop that had appeared leaning against the wall.  
  
Neo got up from the bed and looked around. He had to be dreaming. Maybe he hadn't fought Smith yet, and he was dreaming this all. Maybe he was really in bed...  
  
He stopped himself. He didn't want to think about sleeping. Sleeping alone. Sleeping without Trinity.  
  
Neo looked back at the nurse, who back and was now unplugging the IV bag. "Can I go now?" he asked, and the nurse smiled and nodded. Neo turned away from the medical center and walked over to the elevator that had been directly across from his bed.   
  
There was another person in the elevator, a bearded man, who smiled gently at Neo. Neo nodded back and stepped forward to press a button, but didn't know where he needed to go. He stared blankly at the buttons for awhile until there was a tap on his shoulder.  
  
"You must be new here," the man said, smiling like everyone else. "Press that button." He pointed to a button with intertwined buildings on it. "It's the main square. Everyone is usually there. If you find anyone you know, they can tell you where your rooms are."  
  
"Thanks," Neo said, smiling weakly. He pressed the button, and immediately the doors opened to a very realistic-looking town square. He stepped out of the elevator, and the doors closed immediately again, leaving Neo alone.   
  
Neo walked uncertainly to the fountain, wondering what to do now. He wished he could find somebody he knew who could show him around. Sitting on the edge of the fountain, he idly let his hand fall into the sparkling water.  
  
And then Neo heard someone call his name. But he recognized the voice, and dismissed it, thinking he was hearing things. He didn't want to think of who it sounded like. It hurt too much.  
  
But then Neo heard it again. And again. He stood up and turned in the direction of the voice, trying to convince himself that it was all in his head. But then he was nearly bowled over by a figure who was shorter than him... and who had a mop of short black hair... and who was sobbing into his chest...  
  
"Neo, I thought I'd never see you again," she said through tears, hugging him around the waist. "I didn't know what would happen after you fought him. I thought maybe you would live... and that I would be alone here..."  
  
The person looked up and Neo was left without any doubt. His heart felt like it had just exploded. "Trin," he said throatily, tears coming to his eyes too. "I... I..."  
  
But there was nothing he could say. There was nothing to say. He wrapped his arms around Trinity and kissed her. When they drew back for breath, Trinity looked up at him again. "We're going to be forever," she said. "You and me."  
  
---  
  
A/N: TRINEO FLUFF. Ah, how I missed that. I think they really did pass on together. But I'm just dying for them to be together, so, you know. Yeah. 


	2. Trinity

White  
  
A/N: Well, this was so popular that I figured I'd write it from Trinity's point of view as well. Enjoy! This dialogue is slightly abridged; I got it from a transcript I downloaded, and it's not complete. This is a lot longer than Neo's point of view; remember, Trin had to die and then wait. _  
  
Also, thanks to everyone who left reviews. I really appreciate it.  
  
---  
  
"Trin? Trinity? Trinity???"  
  
"I'm here," I said quietly, remaining in my spot on the ground.   
  
"Where?" Neo said, confused without the use of his eyes.  
  
"Here."  
  
"We made it."  
  
"You said we would." I smiled slightly, my eyes still half-closed.  
  
"It's so beautiful, Trin. Lights everywhere. Like the whole thing was built with light. I wish you could see what I see."  
  
I took his hand. "You've already shown me so much."  
  
"What is it, Trinity? What's wrong?"  
  
I tried my best to hold back tears. "I can't come with you, Neo. I thought I could, but I can't."  
  
"Why?" Neo said, a note of despair in his voice. Then his hands wandered to the poles I was impaled on. "Oh my God. Oh no, no, no."  
  
I squeezed his hand more tightly. "Now you have to do it, Neo. You have to finish it."  
  
I heard Neo's voice break. "I can't. Not without you."  
  
"Yes, you can. You will."  
  
If Neo could cry, I knew he would now. I could tell from his voice. "Trinity... Trinity. You can't die. You can't. You can't."  
  
I smiled calmly. "Yes, I can. You brought me back once, but not this time."  
  
Neo sniffled, and I ran my thumb over the back of his hand. It wouldn't be long now. I was close.  
  
I turned my head slightly to look at him. "Remember... on that roof after you caught me... Do you remember what I said to you?"  
  
"You said you were sorry."  
  
I took a deep breath, knowing it was probably one of my last. "I wish I hadn't. I wished I had one more chance, to say what was really important, to say how much I loved you, how grateful I was for every moment I spent with you. Kiss me, once more. Kiss me."  
  
As I reached up to kiss him one last time, I took what I knew was my last breath, summoned what was left of my energy, and kissed him. And then I felt myself go.  
  
I left my body, watching Neo bend over me and sob. I hadn't wanted to leave him. I had wanted to stay there for him. It may have been my time, but I hated to see him in pain because of me. And that's when I started to cry. There was only time for one tear to fall, though, before I whited out.  
  
---  
  
When I woke up, I was in a completely white room. Everything was white for miles.  
  
It reminded me of the Construct, but I knew I couldn't be there. So where was I? I reached for a needle that was in my arm so I could take it out, but someone else reached over and did it for me.  
  
"You could have torn your vein," chided a woman wearing a white dress and a nurses' cap. "IV needles can do that. You should have waited for me." She pressed some gauze to my arm and unplugged the IV, humming while she carried on with business.  
  
I decided to go with the bold approach. "Who are you? And where am I?"  
  
The woman came to the foot of my bed, sat on it, and gave my foot a reassuring pat. "I am Nurse Anna. And you are in the afterlife."  
  
Now I was really confused. "The afterlife?"  
  
Nurse Anna smiled. "You are dead, Trinity. But because you have a good soul, you have passed on to the afterlife. You were one of those freedom fighters, weren't you?" She stood up and touched the bedside table, making a tea tray appear there. "Yes, we get a lot of freedom fighters. Reckless ones, aren't you?"  
  
"But what happens to the evil souls?" I asked, watching her pour milk and sugar into one of the teacups. "Where do they go?"  
  
"They go nowhere," said Nurse Anna. "They just die. Their souls do not pass on." She pointed at the teacup. "Tea or coffee?" she said, smiling.  
  
"No thank you," I said. "I'm going to leave now, if I can."  
  
Nurse Anna gestured towards the elevator across from my bed. "You can leave by that. And... oh... I almost forgot..." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. "I usually forget to give this to newcomers. This is your apartment number. You'll be living there." She smiled at me and patted my hand. "If you have any questions, come here and ask for Nurse Anna."  
  
I nodded and walked towards the elevator, pressing the down button. The doors opened and closed quickly, and the last sight I got of Nurse Anna was of her lifting her teacup to her mouth.  
  
There was a bearded man in the elevator next to me, and he watched me as I stared at the buttons, having no idea which one to press. "Here," he said, pointing to a button with intertwined houses. "Press that. It will bring you to the main square. That's where everyone usually is. If you find anyone you know, you can ask them where your rooms are."  
  
"Nurse Anna gave me my apartment number," I said, folding the piece over paper over again in my hand.  
  
"Oh, she finally remembered. Well, these buttons will bring you to the grand hallway, where the apartments are. Press the speaker button, say your name and it will bring you to your apartment. Otherwise, it will be a very long walk."  
  
I nodded, and pressed the button for the main square. The doors immediately opened to a very realistic looking little town square, and as I stepped out, the doors quickly closed once again.  
  
I sat on the edge of the fountain in the center of the square. I hadn't been here for more than an hour and I already hated it. It was lonely here, and who knew how long it would take for Neo to come?  
  
I wished I could ask Nurse Anna if I could look in on the living, but I didn't feel like going back up to that level. But then I noticed a white nurses' cap moving around. It was Nurse Anna. I leapt up and ran after her, arriving in front of her breathless.  
  
"Hello, Trinity," said Nurse Anna, who was carrying a paper bag that appeared to be filled with food. "I'm on my lunch break. Do you need anything?"  
  
"Yes," I said, still gasping for breath. "Can you... look in on people who are still living?"  
  
"Oh, yes. Go to that little fountain. The one that looks like a birdbath." Nurse Anna pointed to a golden bowl on a pedestal not far from the large fountain I had been sitting on. "Put your fingers in the water and say a name. Then you'll see them." Nurse Anna walked away, and I didn't waste a second. I dashed to the bowl and immediately slipped my fingers into the cool water.  
  
"Neo." The water glimmered, and I took my fingers out. A second later, a picture appeared, and I bent over closer to get a good look.  
  
Neo was standing in front of Smith, and without warning, Smith stuck his hand into Neo's chest.   
  
"Neo!" I cried, ignoring the people who were staring at me. But Neo was no more. Another Smith stood there, identical to the ones around him.  
  
"Is it over?" the original Smith asked, terrified.  
  
The Smith that was once Neo nodded. And then, all the Smiths exploded, one by one. And the picture in the bowl disappeared.  
  
To my relief, the picture reappeared moments later, showing Neo being unplugged by a machine and carried away. "Neo," I said again, this time in a whisper. Was he dead, or was he still alive? If he was dead, would he come here?  
  
I left the fountain in a daze, and walked back to the elevator. The bearded man was still there, but this time we did not speak. I pressed the button for the grand hallway. The doors opened, and I stepped into a grand white and peach hallway, with doors everywhere. I looked at my number; 183757275. The bearded man was right. It would be a long walk. Pressing the speaker button, I said my name clearly, and I was transported to my door.  
  
I walked into my apartment, which was already furnished. Putting the piece of paper down, I climbed into bed, too tired to do anything else.  
  
---  
  
Was it the next day already?   
  
I woke up to bright sunlight. Upon getting out of bed and throwing open my windows, I realized that there was a sun here. I had missed it. My window looked down onto the town square, where I could see people already moving around. There was someone sitting on my spot at the fountain. I peered down at them, trying to get a closer look. Judging by the short hair, it was probably a man. With brown hair.  
  
Without warning, he looked up, probably trying to get a better look around, and I caught a small glimpse of his face.  
  
It was Neo.  
  
I ran to the elevator, which was right outside my door, and pressed the button for the main square. The doors opened right away, as usual, and I dashed towards the fountain, calling his name. "Neo!" I cried, trying to catch his attention. But he didn't look my way. He must have thought he was imagining it. That he was imagining me.  
  
"Neo!" I yelled again, still running. People stared at me, wondering why I was screaming this one word over and over again. Finally, he stood up, and looked in my direction. There was no doubt anymore. It was him.  
  
I ran even faster and ran into him, wrapping my arms around his face and burying my head in his chest. This time, I couldn't stop the tears from coming. "Neo, I thought I'd never see you again," I said through tears. "I didn't know what would happen after you fought him. I thought maybe you would live... and that I would be alone here..."  
  
I looked up at him, and saw a spasm of relief cross his face. "Trin," he said throatily, tears coming to his now-intact eyes too. "I... I..."   
  
Apparently he couldn't think of words to express what he was feeling, so he kissed me instead. I thought I would never kiss him again. I thought I would never see him again, either.  
  
When we drew back for breath, I looked up at him again. "We're going to be forever," I said quietly. "You and me."  
  
---  
  
A/N: Well, I hope you guys like this as much as you did the original. I think there's really nothing else I can do to continue White, but if anyone has any ideas, feel free to press the little purple button. No flames, please. Otherwise I'll flame you within an inch of your life. 


End file.
